Le Vice-Versa d'Hanji Zoe
by Akana-Sama
Summary: Hanji reçoit un livre de la part de son - charmant - subordonné, Moblit. En le lisant elle pense avoir compris pourquoi le caporal-chef Levi n'a pas d'émotions. C'est pour ça qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, elle va réveiller tout le monde pour émettre son hypothèse.


**Coucou!  
Voilà ma 2ème petite fiction que j'ai écrite depuis début septembre et qui n'attendait qu'une chose: être postée! :) **

**Cette fiction fut, pour moi, un véritable plaisir à écrire car je ne savais m'empêcher de rigoler en la réalisant! J'espère que se sera pareil pour vous en la lisant!  
Elle est peu plus concentrée sur Hanji parce que je trouve cette personne complètement dérangée et c'est ce que j'adore chez elle. De plus, je parle de Moblit, qui pour moi (encore une fois), est tout simplement adorable envers elle - j'adore ce couple en plus. **

**Bon, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Par un beau jour ensoleillé, Hanji Zoe eut la visite de son charmant, mais néanmoins quelque peu timide, subordonné, Moblit Berner. Celui-ci arriva essoufflé et les joues rosies dans le bureau de sa chef d'escouade avec dans les mains un petit paquet brun. Hanji le regarda, perplexe, avant de lui demander la raison de sa venue.

-Eh bien mon petit Moblit, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là et surtout pourquoi tu donnes l'impression d'avoir couru pour échapper à un titan, demanda-t-elle avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne lui répondit pas et lui tendit son paquet, les mains tremblantes et les joues encore plus rouges qu'à son arrivé. Il semblait fixer un point dans le vide pour éviter de croiser les grands yeux marron de cette femme qui avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états.

-C'est pour moi ? demande-t-elle en s'emparant du paquet, une expression avide sur le visage.

Moblit hocha vivement la tête en guise de réponse. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'Hanji ne déchiquette l'emballage. Une fois le paquet réduit en miette, les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent et son sourire se fit encore plus grand. Elle bondit de sa chaise et sauta au cou du jeune homme, qui eut d'ailleurs du mal à garder l'équilibre face à cet assaut.

-Merci, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Sur le bureau, on pouvait voir le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert. Il s'agissait d'un livre, intitulé « Vice-Versa ».

* * *

Ce soir-là, Hanji ne tarda pas à aller se glisser sous sa couette, son nouveau livre à la main et une lampe à huile trônant sur sa table de nuit. Après quelques pages, elle se dit que le livre n'était que pur fantaisie et qu'il était impossible que des petits êtres soient dans leur tête et contrôlent leurs émotions. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son livre, elle s'endormit et commença à rêver de l'histoire.

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin quand quelqu'un vient frapper, ou plutôt marteler violement, à la porte de Moblit. Celui-ci s'extirpa avec peine de son lit, avança d'un pas nonchalant et ouvrit la porte pour laisser place à une Hanji qui sautait sur place.

-Moblit ! hurla-t-elle, je viens d'avoir une révélation qui va bouleverser nos vies !

-Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, vous aller réveiller tout le monde, demanda Moblit. Ne pourriez-vous pas attendre le matin pour m'annoncer votre révélation ?

-Non, répondit-elle en forçant le passage pour aller se placer au milieu de la chambre. J'ai enfin compris !

\- Mais compris quoi?

-Mais voyons Moblit, je viens de comprendre pourquoi notre cher Caporal-chef Levi n'a pas d'émotions ! Le livre que tu m'as offert, il vient de me révéler tout ça ! Nous devons aller prévenir Erwin, Mike et Levi, je ne louperais pour rien au monde sa réaction face à cette nouvelle.

Le jeune Berner n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa chef d'escouade le tira par le bras vers les appartements des trois hommes.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau d'Erwin. Celui-ci étais assis à son bureau, Levi était adossé à la porte et lançait des regards meurtriers à Hanji, Mike reniflait Moblit qui, lui, essayait de s'en éloigner, et enfin Hanji se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

-Hanji, lâcha Erwin d'un ton las, qu'avais-tu de si important à nous dire ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour nous réveiller aussi tôt…

-Oui, j'ai eu une révélation, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement. Suite à la lecture d'un livre, j'ai commencé à réfléchir sur un sujet bien particulier… L'histoire racontait que les humains avaient des petits êtres dans la tête et que ceux-ci contrôlaient leurs émotions. Ceux-ci, au nombre de cinq, s'appelaient respectivement Peur, Joie, Dégoût, Colère et Tristesse. Et je pense que…

-Dis-moi la binoclarde, la coupa Levi en s'avançant vers elle, j'espère que tu nous fais une blague ? Ne me dis pas que tu nous as tous réveillés pour nous dire que tu penses que des petits êtres imaginaires manipulaient nos émotions… ? Si c'est ça, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Il s'avança de plus en plus près. Craignant le pire pour sa chef d'escouade, Moblit vint s'interposer entre Levi et Hanji. Le petit homme fut étonné de la réaction du jeune homme et alla s'affaler sur le canapé avant de lâcher un « Tch ».

-Levi, calme toi et laisse Hanji s'expliquer, dit Erwin en se massant l'arête du nez. J'aimerais qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle a à dire le plus vite possible afin que nous retournions tous dormir.

-Merci Erwin, répondit Hanji en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Comme je le disais, je pense que c'est vrai, nous avons des petits hommes dans notre tête. Non, non, je ne suis pas folle et je peux même vous prouver que c'est vrai !

Elle s'approcha du canapé et tira brusquement sur le bras de Levi afin de le mettre debout. Elle le plaça au centre de la pièce et commença à l'examiner.

-Vous et moi savons que Levi ne sourit jamais, ne pleure jamais,… Bref, qu'il ne manifeste pas d'émotions ! Et je peux vous expliquer pourquoi !

Erwin prit un air un peu plus sérieux, Mike arrêta de renifler la pièce et commença à écouter plus attentivement, Moblit paniqua un peu à l'idée de ce que cette femme allait dire. Si jamais ça tournait au vinaigre il savait que le caporal-chef Levi n'hésiterait pas à la frapper et le jeune subordonné ne voulait pas qu'il la blesse.

-Je suis certaine que Levi possède ces cinq petits êtres dans sa tête, tout comme nous autres, reprit Hanji tout en ignorant l'aura meurtrière du concerné. Seulement, je pense que Joie est maintenue captive dans une cage par Colère et Dégoût. C'est pour cela qu'il ne sourit jamais, qu'il n'est jamais content ! Joie est prisonnière et ne sait rien faire !

-Et Tristesse alors ? demanda Mike.

-Tristesse n'est pas maintenue captive comme Joie, répondit Hanji. Elle a tellement peur de Colère qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans un coin de la tête de Levi et n'ose plus en bouger.

Cette fois-ci, Levi la frappa dans le tibia et la jeune femme tomba au sol en glapissant de douleur. Moblit accourût vers elle et l'aida à se relever. Il savait bien que le caporal-chef Levi ne garderait pas son calme…

-Levi ! le réprimanda Erwin, le regard sévère. Puis, se tournant vers Hanji, il lui demanda: Pourquoi Dégoût et Colère seraient ceux qui contrôlent ? Et Peur dans tout ça ?

-Peur est présente mais ne se manifeste pas, reprit Hanji le souffle court. Lors des expéditions ou d'une attaque, elle est présente et lui permet de ressentir le danger en approche. Ce qui met automatiquement les sens de Levi en alerte.

-Eh quatre yeux ! Ton délire, il commence à bien faire! dit Levi en soupirant fort. C'est quoi le prochain truc insensé que tu vas nous dire ? Parce que je suis maniaque du nettoyage, Dégoût serait omniprésent dans ma tête et, dès je vois un truc avec de la poussière, presserait un bouton dans ma tête, déclenchant ainsi automatiquement mon envie de nettoyer ? Tch, ramassis de conneries!

-Tu as pourtant tout compris Levi! s'exclama Hanji avec un grand sourire. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi expliquer pour Colère, c'est ma découverte, alors c'est moi qui explique! Si tu veux raconter un truc, trouve-toi un autre sujet. Où en étais-je… Ah oui! Colère te contrôle encore plus que Dégoût ! C'est lui qui a décidé d'enfermer joie et qui terrorise tristesse. Il s'entend…

-« Il » ? questionna Erwin. Parce que Colère est un homme ?

-Oui, Colère est un homme, de même que Peur. Cependant, les trois autres sont des femmes. Mais maintenant, si c'est possible, j'aimerais bien terminer sans me faire interrompre, déclara Hanji, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

Les quatre hommes présents dans la pièce décidèrent, par un accord silencieux, de laisser cette drôle de femme terminer sa révélation.

-Donc, reprit elle en se massant l'arrière du crâne, Colère est fortement lié à Dégoût. Je vais vous le prouver. Quand notre charmant et adorable Levi, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire moqueur, voit que sa nouvelle escouade, la 104ème brigade, a laissé des crasses, il s'énerve et est dégouté. Vous voyez, tout est lié !

Tous ceux présents dans la pièce regardèrent Hanji ne sachant pas si celle-ci était sérieuse ou bien si elle était encore plus folle.

-Erwin, reprit-elle, je demande l'autorisation d'ouvrir la tête de Levi pour pouvoir confirmer que joie est captive ! Nous devons la libérer afin qu'elle remette notre petit, très petit, caporal sur le chemin du bonheur.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la binoclarde, s'exclama Levi en tapant dans le mur. Est-ce que je demande à Erwin pour pouvoir ouvrir ta tête afin de confirmer que tu as bien cinq personnes dans ta tête ? Déjà que je pense que Peur et Dégoût sont partis vu que tu t'approches et joues avec les tripes des titans. Joie doit sans aucun doute terroriser Colère et Tristesse n'est présente que quand un titan meurt sous tes yeux. T'es complètement folle pour croire les histoires d'un livre…

-Attends, reprit Hanji, tu ne pourrais pas faire ça ! C'est moi la scientifique ici, pas toi, donc c'est à moi de faire l'expérience !

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux, lâcha Erwin d'un ton brusque. Nous ne ferons pas d'expérience de ce genre. Maintenant, retournons tous nous coucher, nous avons une longue journée demain et je ne souhaite pas voir mes subordonnés avec des têtes jusque par terre suite au manque de sommeil.

Suite à ces mots, tous se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective à l'exception d'Hanji et Moblit qui restèrent dans le couloir encore un moment.

-Je vais également aller me coucher, dit Moblit en se tournant vers sa chef d'escouade. Je vous souhaite une…

-Attends mon petit, l'interrompit Hanji avec un regard et un sourire de fou. Ne voudrais-tu pas faire mon cobaye s'il te plaît ? Dis-toi que c'est pour une bonne cause mon petit subordonné.

Sur ces derniers mots, Moblit couru à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour. Il regrettait déjà de lui avoir offert ce livre. Il s'assit sur son lit et se demanda comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de cette femme qui ne pensait qu'à la science.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire!  
Encore une fois, je remercie Hikari Yumeko d'avoir relu mon orthographe (enfin, du moins, une partie)!  
Alors, j'ai des idées pour faire une petite suite, mais j'hésite encore... :s  
Une petite review? Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et me dire si une suite vous tente? :)  
Merci et à la prochaine! **


End file.
